


Season Three Prompts

by to_dwellondreams1



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Arrow - Freeform, Fluff, Season 3, Spoilers, season 3 prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/to_dwellondreams1/pseuds/to_dwellondreams1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a collection of season three spec fics and drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There’s something tragic about you

**Author's Note:**

> This was previously posted in my bedroom fic collections, but I decided to also move it over here just to have all of my season three fics together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 x 09 spec fic

“Felicity…” he started, his body half turned away from her as if he was going to run again, but she wouldn’t let him.

Not this time. Especially knowing where he was planning on running to.

“No, Oliver, you don’t get to ‘Felicity’ me. Not after everything we’ve been through,” she said as she walked purposefully towards him, her voice strong and sure.

The only evidence of her fear were the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes, because if she failed she could lose him forever. Lose them, before they ever really started.

“You once told me that I wouldn’t lose you, you promised me. Do you remember?”

He closed his eyes and raised his head, expelling a deep breath before looking at her again. The words he spoke to her what felt like a lifetime ago running through his head.

“I--Felicity, please… don’t do this.” He was shifting from one foot to the other, rubbing his fingers together. She could tell he was desperately trying to hold it together.

“Do you remember?” She repeated, not backing down from the mission she set off to complete. She wanted to push him.

“What do you want me to say?” He said softly, his demeanor changing completely, throwing her off slightly. She had been preparing for a war, not a surrender.

“Yes, I remember. Of course I do, and I never wanted to break that promise, never.” He stepped closer, grasping her arms in his hands, much like the first time they had this conversation.

“But I’m doing this for my family, for you…” he squeezed her arms for emphasis before slowly moving to cup her face, and she could barely catch her breath before he continued on.

“If I don’t he will come for you or Thea, or both of you, and I can’t let that happen. I won’t, Felicity. So don’t make me, because if you ask me to stay, I don’t know if I will be able to say no.”

They were both breathing heavily and at some point Felicity’s hands had raised to grasp his wrists that still held her face.

She wanted to do nothing more than go against his wishes and beg that he stay, stay with her. It would be so easy to give in to that side of her, but she knew she couldn’t. This was her fight too, and like Oliver, she had a duty to this city.

She came to the foundry tonight to fight against his decision to be taken by the League, but now she knew that had been selfish crusade. Well, if she were being completely honest, she had always known that it was selfish, but she wanted to be selfish. If just for tonight, she wanted to be completely selfish with him, because once he left she didn’t know if she would ever get this opportunity again.

She licked her lips, blinking rapidly, letting the tears she was fighting earlier come freely. When she finally spoke, it barely came out a whisper, “Why do you have to be so stupid selfless?”

A short laugh escaped him as his thumbs tried pointlessly to wipe the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. “Because someone has to. I have to so you and everyone else can be selfish.”

“Do you understand?” He moved to lay his forehead against hers with a sigh, not breaking eye contact with her.

“I do,” she breathed, “but can you do one thing for me?” A desperate hope filling her voice, that he could no doubt detect, since he lifted his head from hers briefly to get a better look at her.

He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off before he could start, moving her hands down his arms until they rested against his chest. “Can you be selfish tonight? Just tonight… please.”

He swallowed and flicked his eyes over her face, taking in her tear stained face and parted lips, before settling them back on her eyes and replied softly, in that voice that seemed to be reserved just for her, “Yes, I think I can do that.”

Then his lips came crashing down onto hers, drawing her impossibly close, as if by pulling her tight enough against him they could become one.

The arms that had cradled her face moved, one banding around her back while the other moved to hold the back of her head, while hers gripped his shoulders.

She gasped, breaking their contact, but that didn’t stop him. His lips made a trail down her throat and she threw her head back, giving him better access.

Spots clouded her vision as she grabbed his chin, bringing his mouth back to hers. She felt him moving slowly backwards, hands moving down her thighs, and she responded accordingly by lifting them to wrap around his hips while he carried her.

He dropped her delicately onto the bed, never breaking his hold her, except for his mouth, which once again moved down her neck. Only this time he didn’t stop as he kissed his way down her chest, all the way to the exposed skin of her stomach that her crop top revealed.

She ran her fingers through his hair, down his arms, any piece of him that she could touch she did. She took in every scar and every muscle, and locked them into her memory, because she didn’t know when or if she would ever get to be this close to him again.

While part of her feared that knowing him in this way would make it harder to let him go, she knew that she needed this, they needed it. She would take any part of him, no matter how little or how fleeting. He was the one she wanted, no one else would ever be able to take his place. She loved him wholly and unapologetically, and it broke her heart.

He brought himself back up over her, kissing her cheeks, eyes, and forehead before slowly making his way back to her mouth for one more slow, lingering kiss that she hoped he would never break.

When he did break it he laid his forehead against hers, giving them both time catch their breath.

She opened her eyes slowly and was surprised to see his already open, while he stared at her with more love than she ever felt. It seeped into her bones and brought goose bumps to her skin.

“I love you,” he breathed against her skin.

Her heart stalled in her chest, eyes flying to his as she tried to comprehend what she was hearing. What she had been waiting to hear for months. “Oliver…” she started, but he broke her off, tears forming in his eyes.

“I know I have no right to say it now, especially the way I’ve been walking around saying it these past few months, but… you asked me to be selfish. This is me being selfish. I can’t leave without you knowing, I need you to know.”

“I love you, Felicity Smoak.” A smile formed on his face as he looked into her eyes, and the tears that he let flow betrayed the fact that this was not the happy declaration that they had been waiting for, but a goodbye.

His hands moved to cup her face tenderly, “Do you know? Do you know that I love you?” he pleaded.

“I do, and Oliver…” she whispered, “Oliver, I…I love you too.” Her voice broke before she could finish and she succumbed to tears which he silenced by bringing his mouth down onto hers as he moved them down to lay on their sides.

He moved her head to rest beneath his chin and she wrapped her arms securely around his body, refusing to let one inch of herself not be touched by him.

They fell asleep entwined, holding each other as tightly as possible, knowing that in the morning they would have to let go.

When Felicity’s alarm went off at 6:30 am she squeezed her eyes shut, refusing to open them and face what was to come, but the hand moving slowly through her hair and down her back didn’t allow her to escape into fantasy.

She finally raised her eyes and was met with blue ones that held a deep sadness, but resolution, and she knew he was preparing to say goodbye.

“Don’t say goodbye,” she practically begged, hating how weak she sounded but not caring enough to stop it.

“Okay,” he said softly before placing a soft kiss on her forehead, bringing them both into a sitting position.

He held her for a while longer, her head resting against his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart and committing it to memory. Just another thing that she refused to forget.

When her alarm sounded again he sighed and pulled away. “I need you to promised me something now. I need you to promise me that you won’t try and find me when I leave.”

She pulled away from his grip slowly, shaking her head, already forming an argument in her head when he took her face in his hands.

“I need you to promise, Felicity. I can only guarantee your safety by going with them, but if you catch their attention by digging I won’t be able to protect you.”

Her heart shattered within her as she spoke her next words, knowing that this was only going to further separate him from her. “Okay, okay. I—I promise. I won’t go looking.”

He visibly relaxed and released his hold her face, moving to squeeze her hand before he stood up. “I need to go now,” he said, and she knew the mask was back in place.

Oliver Queen was leaving her, and the Arrow was taking his place.

She kept a grip on his hand until he moved too far away for her to hold on anymore, and her hand fell limply into her lap as she watched him retreat up the stairs, out of the foundry, and out of her life.

She stayed on his bed until she heard her alarm go off for the third and final time. Wiping her eyes, she stood and grabbed her bag to follow the same path up the stairs she had just watched Oliver take.

When she reached the top, her eyes swept the foundry one final time before turning off the lights, closing the door to a room that no longer held the Arrow, and facing a world that no longer held Oliver Queen.


	2. Lay me gently in the cold dark earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 x 10 speculation. When Felicity and John find out about Oliver.

‘Oliver Queen is dead, Oliver Queen is dead, Oliver Queen is dead…’

The words repeated on a loop in her head for hours after Merlyn had told them the news.

When Felicity heard the beep of the lock being unarmed, after waiting in the foundry the whole night, she thought he had followed through with his promise. 

Oliver had killed Ra’s Al Ghul and come home to her. The fears that had kept her unable to move were misplaced. Of course he would win. She didn’t know why she ever had any doubts. 

She pushed up from her chair and was halfway to the stairs when she finally looked up and froze in her spot, the hope draining from her body. Malcolm Merlyn.

Whenever he showed up he only brought death and destruction, and Felicity doubted that this time would be any different. 

Her mind ran through a multitude of different scenarios that could possibly bring him to the foundry—refusing to let the one that she most feared enter her mind. 

She wouldn’t let herself think it. As long as it wasn’t a concrete idea in her mind, it couldn’t happen.

She didn’t blink until Merlyn had come to stop right in front of her, his large body taking up everything in her line of view, not allowing her to look anywhere but at his face. 

“What are you doing here? Where’s Oliver?” Her words came out rough and harsh. She had been silent for so long that they sounded foreign to her own ears. 

The pause that followed seemed to last hours, and she gave a slight jump when she felt Dig come up behind her. She had forgotten he was here with her. 

Watching over her she assumed. 

Her heart ached over the fact that she had disregarded what John must be feeling right now. Being left behind, unable to do anything while the man he considered a brother had gone off to fight the unthinkable. 

But she had let herself burrow so deep inside her own mind that there wasn’t room for anyone else’s pain. 

Merlyn’s eyes flicked a quick glance behind her, where she knew Oliver’s suit was, before taking a deep breath and focusing his attention back on them.

“Where’s Oliver?” She repeated, growing frustrated with his avoidance.

Merlyn’s words came out calmly, almost void of all emotions, “Oliver Queen is dead.” 

No, no, no. Her mind tried to fight against the words that filtered through her ears. No, no, no. Forget what he said. It isn’t true. As long as she doesn’t process them they won’t be true.

“It is true,” Merlyn said. Oh. She must have spoken those words aloud. 

“How do you know?” Diggle asked, rounding on Merlyn. “I thought you weren’t exactly in good standing with the League. I can’t imagine they’re spilling any secrets to you.”

“I didn’t need anyone to tell me. I was on the mountain.” 

“What?” Felicity heard herself say, eyes flashing to Merlyn. “You were there? I thought Oliver went there so that you wouldn’t have to.”

Merlyn shifted, his chin raising as he spoke, “I had a stake in the outcome, and I wanted to see the results firsthand. What can I say? It’s the CEO in me.”

Felicity saw red and she couldn’t stop the venom that filled her voice as the words came tumbling out of her. “You wanted to see the results? You sent an innocent man to his death because of your own cowardice and you think you have the right to watch over his, his—.”

She shuddered, taking a deep breath. “He is dead because of you. This is your fault—it should have been you!” 

Her feet propelled her forward before she felt Digs hands wrap around her arms, effectively holding her back. But that didn’t stop the words from coming. “It should have been you! You will regret this, I will make sure that you regret this!”

“Felicity—FELICITY!” Digs voice rang in her ear as she continued to struggle against his hold, but he was too strong and the adrenaline kick she had before was leaving her body. 

Dig guided her to the back of the foundry, his hands never letting go of her, as if he could keep her together with just his grip.

“Oliver’s dead…Dig, I can’t… I don’t understand. How could this happen? He can’t…he can’t,” she couldn’t stop that gasp that left her body, leaving her breathless. 

She looked into Dig’s eyes, hoping to see something there that would dispute what Merlyn had just told them, but she only saw pain. 

A choked sob forced its way out of her throat as she brought her hands up to cover her mouth, slowly backing away from Dig until she hit the side of Oliver’s bed and sank into it. 

Dig rubbed a hand against his face before saying that he was going to finish talking to Merlyn, but she couldn’t respond. If she opened her mouth she didn’t think she would be able to contain the sobs she felt building in her chest.

The last thing she heard was Dig asking how it happened before she blocked them all out. 

‘Oliver Queen is dead, Oliver Queen is dead, Oliver Queen is dead…’ Her mind replayed the words, but she couldn’t quite seem to make sense of them. 

Because how could Oliver Queen be dead? Oliver had overcome death on so many occasions. How could this be the one time that he didn’t? 

She’d seen him only twelve hours ago. He was here, standing right in front of her. She… she touched him, felt his muscles tighten under her fingers as she grasped his shirt. 

Felicity lowered her head down onto Oliver’s pillow, mimicking the motion by clutching his sheets in her hands and brining them to her chest. 

How could he be gone when the touch of his lips on her forehead still felt so real? When the last words he spoke to her still rang so loud in her ears? 

How could he be gone when she didn’t even get to say the words back? I love you, I love you, I love you… 

Those words merged with the ones Merlyn spoke—fighting against each other…. I love you, Oliver Queen is dead, I love you, Oliver Queen is dead…

Felicity didn’t know how long she had been sitting there, repeating those words in her head. It could have been minutes or hours before she felt Digs soft touch on her shoulder.

She turned her head slowly and looked up at him, eyes full of sympathy and pain.

“Felicity, come on, you can’t stay down here any longer. Let me take you home.”

He moved to pull her up, but she cringed against his touch, shaking her head and pushing herself as far into Oliver’s bed as she could. 

No. She couldn’t leave. Going to her apartment would take her too far away from Oliver. What if… what if Merlyn was lying and he came back, what if…

“Dig please, I can’t… please don’t make me. I need to be here. I need… I need Oliver.” She couldn’t stop her voice from breaking on his name. 

He must have seen something in her face because he conceded. Slowly nodding his head as he drew his arms away. “Okay, I get it. Just… I’m going to come check on you in the morning. Got it?”

She agreed and slowly shut her eyes again; unable to keep them open any longer. The last thing she felt was Dig leaving a soft kiss on her forehead before leaving her alone in the foundry. 

She couldn’t stop the tears that flowed from her eyes at the gesture, because more than anything she wanted them to be from a different man. 

She curled in on herself, cocooning Oliver’s blanket around her and digging her face as deep into his pillow as she could. 

She let herself be dragged into sleep under the illusion that she sheets that covered her were his arms, and the scent that surrounded her was his, and not just a lingering memory.

And when she felt a soft pressure on her forehead that felt so familiar despite only feeling it once, she squeezed her eyes shut tighter. Refusing to be ripped from her dreams to face reality.

Because in her dreams Oliver Queen is with her, but in reality, Oliver Queen is dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Sorry for all the angst. Also, I know Felicity might seem a little OOC, but grief changes people, so I imagine that she will have some anger, especially towards Merlyn when she finds out.


End file.
